


Hurts like Hell

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pidge Angst, Pidge Whump, Pidge bleeding, Pidge gets lost in space, Voltron whump, pidge hurt, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: There will be a part two so dont worry and yes I know its short give me a break okay? My stupid anxiety hit like a submarine  and I had two panic attacks let me breathe!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hurts like Hell

"This is log one. Hey Guys! So it's been a few days and I decided to keep a log...There's nothing to to tinker with and I can't walk much to fix up Green, might as well tell you what happened."  
"You should know up about to the part where the battle went south and blasted me and Green out somewhere into deep space"  
" I uhh…got a bit banged up and passed out...But I woke up in time to crawl to the medkit"  
"I estimate about ten days before food and water runs out if I ration, and oxygen will last me about a week and a half. It would be nice if you guys hurried up… The bandages will only last so long"

Pidge turned off the camera and sighed. She could only hope that they would find her alive and not just the recordings. Maybe she could send them out like some kind of distress signal. Maybe her team would be close enough to receive it.

"This is log five. Green is still out of it. But I managed to push out these logs as a distress signal but you'll only find them if you're looking… I had to turn off the lighting systems so I'm running on the glow sticks I found about an hour or twenty minutes ago...I'm showing some symptoms of a concussion, not good.  
"Also Lance, I came up with the funniest joke! What do you call a three humped camel? Pregnant!...Yeah,I definitely have a concussion."

" This is log eight. Food ran out, But I found an extra water packet somewhere...I have about 9 hours of oxygen left. The tank busted and I fixed it as much as I could. My injury busted open after I did it though."  
"I managed to cauterize it with my bayard...still hurts like hell and it's gonna leave a scar."  
" If I breathe really slow and don't have another panic attack I might be able to stretch out the oxygen. I have to shut this off but, the signal will still go out. "  
" If you don't get here in time then I have a video on my laptop it's for in case of my… yeah you get it bye guys...Pidge out"

The green paladin turned off her camera and sighed. She put her hand to her foot and grimaced as a dark crimson liquid showed on it. She had neglected to tell her team about the second tumble in the asteroid field. That and the fact that she had lost a lot of blood from her side wound when she tried to cauterize it. When, if they found her it would be a mess.  
She got comfortable and tried to sleep. If she was lucky the oxygen would run out while she was sleeping and Pidge would die a nice peaceful death. God, Shiro’s fatalistic humour was starting to rub off on her. She passed out and was having a nice dream about pancakes and Bae Bae.   
Somewhere in the dream she heard little snippets of conversations that were not hers.  
“DIOS! w..fou….Pidge….Oka…”  
“He..uddy...unna...e….lright”  
“I’ll..ealing...od..edical...bay..NOW!”  
Thats when Pidge knew it was okay. When she knew she might actually find Matt and her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two so dont worry and yes I know its short give me a break okay? My stupid anxiety hit like a submarine and I had two panic attacks let me breathe!


End file.
